Patch - 2018.05.24
Maintenance Time *'0.00 AM - 09.00 AM for the following servers:' *'6.00 AM - 11.59 AM for the following servers:' ---- Heroes *''Crest of Courage (Yuuki no Monshou): ''Adjusted the ability from granting 1% bonus Movement Speed for every 2 Fury -> granting 1% bonus Movement Speed for every 10 Fury *Base Movement Speed adjusted from 285 -> 300 *Health Regeneration Growth adjusted from 0.85 per 5 seconds per level -> 1 per 5 seconds per level *''Zebra Prince Q: ''Skill damage adjusted from 60/120/180/240/300 + AP -> 80/135/190/245/300 + AP + of Bayi Laoye's maximum Health *''Zebra Prince Q: ''The zebra's flying speed adjusted from 1200 -> 1000 ~ 1600 (according to Bayi Laoye's increased Movement Speed) *''Zebra Prince Q: ''The zebra's traveling range adjusted from 1000 -> 1200 *''All or Nothing E: ''The destination for casting adjusted from a targeted unit -> targeted area *''All or Nothing E: ''Upon casting, Bayi Laoye will channel the skill to gather the power, the longer the time he spent on channeling, the farther the cast range of the skill. *''All or Nothing E: ''At the end of the channeling effect, Bayi Laoye grabs the nearest unit (priority level: enemy hero > non-hero > allied hero) to throw at the targeted location, dealing 60/95/130/165/200 + AP + of the thrown unit's maximum Health magic damage to all enemies within 250 radius around the targeted location and reducing their Movement Speed by 35% for 2 seconds. (The skill damage that follows the maximum Health of the thrown unit can't exceed more than 400) *''Ice Bullet E: ''The duration of the debuff effect adjusted from 0.5 seconds -> 0.1 seconds. *''Ice Bullet E: ''The duration of the debuff effect against target with 4 stages of combo points adjusted from 1 second -> 0.5 seconds *''Ice Bullet E: ''Adjusted the bullets from penetratrating non-hero units -> not be able to penetrate non-hero units *''Z Shake W: ''Cooldown increased from 10/9/8/7/6 seconds -> 12/11/10/9/8 seconds *''Retreat Shot W: ''Cooldown increased from 6 seconds -> 8 seconds *''Retreat Shot W: ''Mana cost adjusted from 20 -> 20/25/30/35/40 *Basic attack range adjusted from 530 -> 550 *''Death Grip Q: ''Mana cost adjusted from 100 -> 50/55/60/65/70 *''Aphotic Shield W : ''Mana cost adjusted from 90 -> 60 *''Dangerous Experiment Q: ''Mana cost adjusted from 80 -> 60/65/70/75/80 *''Mechanical Chain Claw W: ''Mana cost adjusted from 80 -> 60/65/70/75/80 *''Scream of Pain E: ''Mana cost adjusted from 80/85/90/95/95 -> 60/65/70/75/75 *''Cannibal Flower W: ''Mana cost adjusted from 80 -> 50 ---- Eternal Arena *Removed 7% bonus Movement Speed. *Increased the amount of Cooldown Reduction received from this item from 15% -> 20% *Added an additional condition for thunders: Subsequent hits from the different thunderbolts on the same target deal only 10% of the skill damage. *Recipe price adjusted from 1055 Gold Coins -> 855 Gold Coins ---- Eternal Battlefield *Adjusted the type of the bonus damage from the burning effect of XX BURNER R from bonus true damage -> bonus magic damage ---- Item Mall Heroes *Sold Hero Card - Kurosaki Ichigo after the update. New Skins *Sold Kurosaki Ichigo's Skin Card - Mugetsu Ichigo after the update. *Sold Kikyou's Skin Card - Umbra Witch Bayonetta at 6.00 PM on 25 May 2018 (moved to another update). Packages *Sold Kurosaki Ichigo Package (Hero+Skin) after the update. ---- Game Optimization *Changed the CG of Pharaoh Atem. ---- Titles *100 Wins Title: Witchcraft-User (咒术师) *300 Wins Title: Vicious Wife Fox (贤妻狐) *100 Wins Title: GLORY (荣耀散人) *300 Wins Title: Pro Player (职业选手) *1000 Wins Title: 10 Years with only GLORY (十年荣耀一如既往) *100 Wins Title: Cool Guy Talk Less (人帅话不多) *300 Wins Title: Taciturn (沉默寡言) *1000 Wins Title: Sword Sage (剑圣) ---- BUG Fixed *Fixed Cat's Eye Titanium Necklace's aura didn't give Health Regeneration and Mana Regeneration to nearby allied heroes. *Fixed Tarrasque Skin (Eternal Battlefield)'s ability to reduce the damage taken from enemy heroes didn't work. *Fixed Rock Lee didn't restore his Health upon killing a non-hero unit while equipping Sake. ---- ----